


Sneaking In

by FallenStarOf96



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenStarOf96/pseuds/FallenStarOf96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji has a new habit of sneaking into Tenten's bedroom each night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking In

The digital clock read 11:00 pm; the sun had disappeared behind the horizon long ago and outside there were no noises to speak of. Far off a baby cried but was quickly quieted, Tenten sighed as she lay back down, disappointed at the thought that Neji might not be able to come over. She turned her head to look at the clock, 11:05, but her eyes drooped shut before it could change to 11:06.

Neji was running late, a serious conversation with his uncle had slowed him down. He silently and swiftly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, careful not to make a sound when he landed. There was  a slight breeze, the night refreshingly cool, it make his shirt billow out as he moved and raised small patches of goose-bumps on his forearms. He stopped on the roof of the house just beside Tenten’s; he was silent as he listened to the murmurs coming from the first level of the home. The light was on, silhouetting the figure of Tenten’s mother. After a few minutes the light went out and the house settled in silence. Neji was just a blur of black as he jumped to the tree outside her window. Only his pale arms and legs stood out as they were left uncovered by the black t-shirt and shorts.

He landed silently on the branch outside of her window; carefully he slid a hand under the semi-opened window and opened it up further. He quickly slipped through the small opening, closing the window after he was through. It was unusually quiet; he turned to look for her, thinking that she might have stepped out. He smiled when he saw her; she was asleep on her bed, the small blanket tangled around her legs and her hair fanned out around her head, free of her buns. Her brunette hair was much longer than anyone would’ve thought, soft and wavy and laid out in a tangled mess around her head. She was wearing an old pair of his boxer shorts, the black fabric hanging low on her hips and almost reaching her knees, and a pale purple tank top that had ridden up and was not scrunched around her ribcage, leaving her smooth, flat stomach bare.

He chuckled quietly, careful not to wake her up. He moved to her side, pulling back her blanket. He carefully climbed onto the bed beside her; he squeezed himself between the wall and her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled the blanket back over their legs and held her close. She startled a bit when she felt a tug on her stomach, blinking quickly she snapped her head back and forth. The quick movement jolted her neck and a sharp pain pulse through the tendon. She groaned a bit at the pain but smiled when she realized what had woken her up.

She, slowly this time, turned her head to look at him. She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before speaking.

“I thought you weren’t gonna show.” She whispered, getting comfortable as she leaned against Neji.

“No, my uncle just wanted to talk and he would have gotten suspicious if I rushed away afterwards.” He replied placing a feather-light kiss on her head.

“You know,” he continued, “I could get in so much trouble if anyone begins to suspect that I sneak into your room every night.” whispering in her ear as he brushed her hair away from the back of her neck.

Tenten was still for a moment, and then quickly turned to face him, a worried expression etched on her face.

“Does that mean you’ll stop coming over?” her voice was quiet but worried, the panic clearly expressed in her eyes.

 

“No,” Neji placed his hands on either side of her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks in an attempt to comfort her, “no I was just stating a fact.” He paused looking deeply into her dark eyes, “As long as you want me here I’ll be here.”

Tenten noticeably relaxed, the muscles in her shoulders unwound themselves and she let out a sigh, louder than she should have. They both sat still as the home creaked and whined, carefully listening for the sounds of her parents waking. When they were satisfied and heard none they looked back at each other.

Tenten was exhausted, the workout this morning was a hard one and the weary look in her eyes worried Neji. He pulled her into a tight hug and laid back down, pulling her on top of him and cradling her in his arms. Neji was also feeling the effects from their training, it would be so easy for him to drift asleep with her soft and warm body wrapped in his arms. He could relax when he held her; he knew she was safe then, that nothing could get to her if he was there to protect her. Since they’d started dating a few months ago Neji had learned just how hard it was to actually care about the wellbeing of his teammates. He had always worked to protect his team but now there were more complex feelings behind his protecting Tenten.

Neji felt his limbs get heavy and Tenten’s breathe on his neck, warm and even in sleep. He stopped considering the trouble they’d be in if they were caught and let his eyes drift shut, pressing his face into Tenten’s soft hair.   


End file.
